With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. For example, modern electronic word processing applications allow users to prepare a variety of useful documents. Modern spreadsheet applications allow users to enter, manipulate, and organize data. Modern electronic slide presentation applications allow users to create a variety of slide presentations containing text, pictures, data or other useful objects. Internet and intranet browsing applications allow users to navigate to a variety of useful pages for viewing or interacting with information on numerous topics.
Typical Internet and intranet accessible web pages often include information such as text, images, music, and the like associated with one or more topics. In addition, many web pages include links to various resources contained either on the same web page as a given link or contained on a different web page that may be browsed to in response to selecting a given link. Selection of a given link causes the user's web browsing application to locate and display or otherwise execute the resource associated with the selected link.
According to prior methods and systems, web page authors and editors must organize resources on a web page, including web page links, through a manual process. For example, if a web page author desires to organize links on a news web page by re-ordering certain links or by moving a given link from a first location on a given web page to a second location on the web page, the web page author must launch a web page editing application or tool and manually make the desired changes. Unfortunately, such a process is time consuming, cumbersome, and does not provide efficient feedback to the author because the author must re-open the revised web page to fully appreciate the changes. If the changes are not satisfactory, the author must repeat the process until she receives a satisfactory result.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems for managing elements on a web page that allows for quick and efficient reorganization of elements and that provides feedback to the web page author/editor as changes are made. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.